Warner Bros. Television
Background: Warner Bros. Television is the television division of Warner Bros. Pictures. 1st Logo (1955-1967; February 19, 2016) Nicknames: “The Shield”, “‘50s Shield”, “Ultra Common Shield” Logo: Superimposed on a background, we see the famous WB shield. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Very common. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (1967-1970) Nicknames: “The Shield II”, “‘60s Shield” Logo: Same as the 1967 movie logo, except the background is blue and the logo is white. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Ultra rare. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (1970-February 1972) Nicknames: “The Shield III”, “‘70s Shield” Logo: Same as the 1970 movie logo, except “WARNER BROS. TELEVISION” replaces “PRESENTS” Byline: * 1970-February 1972: “A KINNEY COMPANY” * Alternate Variant; 1970-February 1972: “A KINNEY SERVICES COMPANY” FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Scarce. Editor’s Note: None. 4th Logo (February-September 1972) Nicknames: “The Shield IV”, “‘70s Shield II” Logo: Same as the 1972 movie logo, except the banner is on the shield, reading “TELEVISION”. Byline: Referred to as “A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Extinct. Editor’s Note: None. 5th Logo (September 1972-September 1984) Nicknames: “The Big W”, “‘70s Big W”, “\\'”, “Ultra Common Big W” Logo: Same as the 1973 movie logo, except that it’s still and “WARNER BROS TELEVISION” appears above the logo. Byline: Referred to as “A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY”. FX/SFX: None. Same as the 1973 movie logo for the opening variant. Music/Sounds: A 7-note horn fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: * Sometimes, the logo is silent. * Usually, the closing theme plays over this logo. Availability: Very common. Editor’s Note: None. 6th Logo (September 1984-1998) Nicknames: “The Shield V”, “‘80s Shield”, “Ultra Common Shield II” Logo: Same as the 1984 movie logo, except that “WARNER BROS. TELEVISION” appears above the logo. Byline: * 1984-1990: “A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY” * 1990-1996: “A TIME WARNER COMPANY” * 1992-1998: “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: * The closing theme can be heard. * On at least one print of one show, the 1994 theme is heard. * Sometimes, a different fanfare is used. * On at least one print of one show, the 1998 theme is heard. * On at least one print of one show, the 2003 theme is heard. Availability: Ultra common. Editor’s Note: This logo is used in tandem with the next logo until 1998. 7th Logo (1994-December 31, 1997; January 1, 1999-2001) Nicknames: “The Shield VI”, “‘90s Shield” Logo: Same as the previous logo, except that the logo is modified and “TELEVISION” replaces “PICTURES”. Byline: Referred to as “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY”. Variant: On Muscle, copyright notice is seen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A different 7-note horn fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: * A shortened version exists. * A high-pitched version exists. * Sometimes, the closing theme can be heard. * On at least one occasion, the ending theme trails off to the logo’s music. * Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on shows, such as Muscle. Editor’s Note: None. 8th Logo (75th anniversary) (January 1-December 31, 1998) Nicknames: “The Shield VII”, “‘90s Shield II”, “CGI Shield” Logo: Same as the original variant of the current movie logo, except that it is shortened. Byline: Referred to as “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” FX/SFX: The clouds gliding. Music/Sounds: The ending part of the 1998 movie theme. Availability: Extinct. Editor’s Note: None. 9th Logo (April 5, 2000-January 2001) Nicknames: “The Shield VIII”, “‘2000s Shield” Logo: Same as the 2000 closing theatrical logo, except that “TELEVISION” replaces “PICTURES”. Byline: Referred to as “A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY”. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 7th logo. Availability: Near extinction. Editor’s Note: None. 10th Logo (January 29, 2001- ) Nicknames: “The Shield IX”, “‘2000s Shield II”, “Ultra Common Shield III” Logo: Same as the 2001 closing theatrical logo, except that “TELEVISION” replaces “PICTURES”. Byline: * January 29, 2001-Late 2003: “An AOL Time Warner Company” * July 2003- : (bylineless) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Depends on the era. * January 29, 2001-Late 2003: Same as the 7th logo. * July 2003- : The second half of the 1999 movie theme. * Sometimes, it’s the ending theme or silence. Availability: Current and ultra common. Editor’s Note: As of 2018, this logo is currently used in tandem with the 12th and 13th logos below. 11th Logo (50th anniversary logo) (January 1-December 31, 2005) Nicknames: “The Shield X”, “‘2000s Shield III”, “CGI Shield II” Logo: Same as the previous logo, except the background is redone slightly and the shield is in CGI and has a ribbon reading “50 YEARS OF QUALITY”. FX/SFX: The shield zooming out and the clouds moving. Music/Sounds: The 2003 WBTV theme. Availability: Extinct. Editor’s Note: None. 12th Logo (September 22, 2014- ) Nicknames: “The Shield XI”, “‘2010s Shield” Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Depends on the variant. Availability: Current and very rare. Editor’s Note: This logo is still used in tandem with the 10th and next logos. 13th Logo (January 27, 2017- ) Nicknames: “The Shield XII”, “‘2010s Shield II”, “CGI Shield III” Logo: Same as the 10th logo, except that the logo is redone to resemble the current theatrical logo. FX/SFX: The clouds gliding and the shield zooming in. There’s also a still variant. Music/Sounds: The 2003 WBTV theme. Availability: Brand new. Editor’s Note: None.